ReMarried
by Pen of Silver Letters
Summary: When the Tipton Board isn't happy with the results of the Marriage 101 project it gets extended. Bailey and Cody become unwilling partners. Maya and London are both partnered with Zach. As any sane person would expect, Chaos ensures. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Extended Project

**A/N- Hey everyone! This is my first story fic, and it was fun to write! Thank you to everyone who commented on my two song fics! You guys are the best! R&R!**

**SilverLetters**

_Re-Married_ _Chapter 1_

"YOU WHAT?" Cody and Bailey simultainusly yelled.

"Sorry kids, but the S.S. Tipton was not pleased with the results of the Marriges Project." Ms. Tutwiller shot a look at London. "So I'm afraid that you'll have to continue it, with your same partners-"

"WHAT?" screamed Bailey and Cody, so loud that London covered her ears.

"-and this time I hope you won't completely destroy it.

"Ms. Tutwiller," began Bailey in a sensible voice.

"You just can't make us be partners, " Cody continued.

"It will cause problems," Bailey continued on impulse.

"And we both want to do good on the project," Cody added.

"But we won't be able to do that if we're partners." Bailey finished.

The two became aware that everyone was staring at them, because of the speech they had just given. Out of the blue they had thought up a speech for Ms. Tutwiller, made good points, and said it like they'd rehersed a million times. They must have both been thinking exactly the same thing!

"Um…." Said Ms. Tutwiller at a lose for words. "Sorry kids….it's the school boards rules….I can't ignore them. And to be frank, you should do excellent on the project if you can do that everyday. Are you reading each other's thoughts?"

"Of course not!" they said together. Cody growled, and Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…..uh please sit down." Ms. Tutwiller instructed.

The two complied, though rater angrily.

"Now kids, let me give the project details…."


	2. Chapter 2 Project Details

**A/N- Hey everyone! Wow thank you all for the great reviews that I got! You guys are the best. And yes Maya will be married to Zach, but London will too. How will that work? Well what are many married couples doing these days? Not being very faithful, correct. **

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I'll laugh at flames, but constructive criticism is great, along with reviews of satisfaction. R&R! **

**SilverLetters**

_**Chapter 2- Project Details**_

"All right everyone." Said Ms. Tutwiler, "Here is how the project is going to work. The previous couples will stay together. I know that we are on partner short, because of Marcus being on vacation. Maya I will give you a slip of paper that will explain your bit in the project later."

"Ms. Tutwiler." Moaned Cody. "_Please_ don't make me and Bailey be married."

"Cody, I've told you fifteen times already that they board has a certain way they work, and the project is the way it is. Besides, maybe this will restore some of your former grace."

"Fifteen times?" Zach asked. "Well Codster if you ask 512 times they will eventually say yes."

"I have better things to do with my life then listen to Cody talk that much." Said Ms. Tutwiler.

After class Maya was asked to linger for a moment.

"Yes?" she asked, standing in front of the teachers desk.

"Maya your partner will be Zach."

"But doesn't he already have a partner?" Maya asked. "London?"

"True." Said Ms. Tutwiler, "But to make the project more realistic the board has decided that we need a student to be cheating on his or her spouse."

"You mean I'm supposed to be cheating with Zach on London?"

"Correct."

Maya considered this. "Well….okay, though it doesn't feel right."

"It shouldn't!" Ms Tutwiler yelped, suddenly fierce. "How could he?"

"Okaaay." Said Maya, backing away. "I'm just gonna leave now…"

She ran from the room, leaving Tutwiler shouting at the wall.


	3. Chapter 3 Jobs

**A/N- Hey everyone! Thank you guys for all the excellent reviews, you guys just topped off my week! Also, sorry for the delay in posting, this chapter took FOREVER! **

**First off I want to say thanks to DeathlyHallow123 for his advice on how to make the story more popular. I hope this chapter is longer!**

**Lady Alice- Sure, go ahead!**

**Man of Faith- Thank you SO much for your reviews, they mean a lot. And yes this may turn ugly for Maya.**

**IloveCailey- First off me too (about your name), and also thanks!**

**Stephluvvesyou- Really? (again with names) Yeah it's gonna be interesting, if not violent, sarcastic and (I hope) extremely funny.**

**SorrisD'amore- It's kind of a love triangle thing Zack x Maya x London….scary huh?**

**CraziiCookii- Yeah there's something wrong with old Tut. Sorry about Zack's name, I have a friend that spells it with an H so I keep spelling it wrong. I'll try to do better.**

**Wyntirsno- Hey I can't give the story away! Lets just hope that by the end you'll be saying, "I laughed, I cried, it moved me Silver." **

**Glooberglag- Don't worry this'll be longer, promise.**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

_**Chapter 3- The First Spin**_**  
**

Maya banged on the door to Zack's cabin.

"Come on in." he said from inside. Maya opened the door and walked in. The room, as usual, was a disaster.

"Hey Maya." Zack said, standing to give her a hug, "What's up?"

"Well I learned who my partner was." Maya told him.

"Who?" Zack asked, curious.

"Uh….you." Maya answered.

"But I'm London's partner!" Zack exclaimed.

Maya told Zack what Ms. Tutwiler had said.

"I….I guess that makes sense. Obviusly we can't tell London….oh man will she ever be pissed." He grinned at the last bit.

"That's what I'm worried about." Maya confided. "An angry London…." She shuttered.

"Don't worry babe." Zack said, "I'll protect you."

Maya sighed.

Cody and Bailey reclined in the girl's cabin, neither of them saying anything. London was off shopping.

The duo we're both royally ticked at Ms. Tutwiler. The nerve of her, making them be partners even though she knew about the nasty breakup.

_In Paris! _Cody thought _Who the _hell _breaks up in _Paris_? It's _supposed _to be the city of love!_

Bailey's thoughts were on somewhat of the same track.

"Alright listen." She finally said. "I know we have to work together on this project, and I want to get an A. Though nothing would make me happier than seeing you fail."

"The feeling's mutual." Cody mumbled.

"Anyway." Continued Bailey, "I think we should split up."

"What do you mean?" asked Cody.

"Well…obviously we'll get no work done together, so if we stay away from each other and only do wheel spins and stuff together, we should be able to get a decent grade."

"Fine." Said Cody.

"Fine." Said Bailey.

Cody walked out of the room.

The next morning everyone met in the class room.

"Alright kids, listen up." Ms. Tutwiler said. "It's time to learn your jobs."

Tut passed around a cup with slips of paper in it. From around the class there we're exclaimations of outrage, and squeals of joy.

Bailey rolled her eyes, "Mother of twins? Are you kidding me?"

"Must run in the family." Zach grinned.

Cody looked at his slip, "MODEL?" he screamed in terror. Bailey snickered, and Zack tried hard not to laugh.

"Bank robber!" Zack cried. "SWEET!"

"House cleaning services." Moaned Woody. "Oh man!"

"What the heck?" London yelled. "I don't design clothes! That's POOR PEOPLE'S work! AH!" She ran from the classroom screaming.

"Lon- oh why do I even try?" Ms Tutwiler asked herself.

Maya- "Hey look I got professional chef. Ew I'm a terrible cook."

"Oh man, swap you!" Cody said to Maya.

"Sure." Maya said. The swaped slips of paper.

"Alright kids class is over for now, so you ca-"

The kids stormed out of the classroom, nearly killing Ms. Tutwiler.

"Just like Jimmy…" she said sadly. "Oh Jimmy. HOW COULD YOU?"


	4. Chapter 4 The Dolphin Suite

_**ReMarried Chapter 4- The Dolphin Suite**_

**A/N- I'm sorry that it took me forever to write and post this chapter, but life got in the way. I promise I'll try to post more often. Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews and advice, you guys make my day! I'm hoping this chapter is a good length. Tell me what you think! Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

The gang sat at the smoothie bar on the sky deck, talking about their new jobs. Zack was teasing Bailey about being a mother of twins. "If their anything like us," Zack told her, "The ship might explode. I don't think this boat can take another dose of Zack awesomeness."

"Oh leave her alone." Maya told Zack. "I can't believe you got _bank robber_. Ms. Tutwiler almost fainted. I think she expected Cody to get it."

"That would've been a sight to see." Zack smirked. "So Maya you're a model? I always said you we're beautiful." Maya smiled, and they kissed. Everyone else pretended to puke.

"Here's my problem." Cody said. "Woody getting _cleaning service_? Woody is the exact opposite of clean. Have you seen our room? I don't know who he is going to clean for, but they'll have to hire someone to deal with the smell."

"You're lucky." Woody told Cody, "Professional chef?" he moaned enviously.

"I wonder when we start." Bailey asked. "There's Ms. Tutwiler, in the hot tub, let's go ask her." The gang jumped up, and ran over to crowd around their teacher at the hot tub.

"IT IS MY BREAK TIME!" Ms. Tutwiler yelled at them. "Go away." She slid into the hot tub. Everyone took a step closer, and a few strangers got out, and left, creeped out by the bunch of kids crowding around the hot tub.

"Oh fine." Ms. Tutwiler said. "Lets see, you guys can start after lunch."

This came from groans, and cheers from various students.

"Now please go away, and let me enjoy the thirty seconds of my break you DIDN'T waste."

The kids walked off, headed to the lunch room.

Everyone sat in there seats, paying attention for once. Even London was there, not even texting but waiting for Ms. Tutwiler to come into the room.

When she finally did she was extremely surprised that everyone was there. Someone had already pushed the Wheel of Life to the front of classroom.

"Okaaaaay." She said. "Lets see….oh yeah the wheel. Okay, Cody, Bailey come up and give it a spin please."

The two reluctantly walked to the front of the room. Bailey grabbed the wheel and spun it.

Round, and round, and round….

"Big money!" exclaimed Ms. Tutwiler.

"We're rich!" Bailey shouted.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed London, running from the room for the second time.

Ms. Tutwiler didn't even speak, just rolled her eyes.

Cody and Bailey seemed to have forgotten that they hated each others guts. They we're jumping up and down and hugging. Finally they just stood there embracing, neither of them having any idea what they we're doing.

"That's more like it." Said Zack.

The two seemed to come to their sense, and break apart, looking extremely embarrassed and angry at the same time.

Ms Tutwiler pulled the card off of the Wheel of Life, and read it out-loud. "You receive 1,000,000 dollars, and buy a bigger house." She considered what the card said, then spoke. "I think I'm going to have to give you guys a bigger cabin."

Bailey had assumed that Ms. Tutwiler had meant she would give them EACH a bigger cabin.

Unfourtunetly she was wrong.

The Dolphin Suite was one of the biggest and nicest aboard the S.S. Tipton. It was unoccupied for the next two months, so after consulting with Mr. Mosby, Cody and Bailey moved into it. Two beds we're brought in, and set a few foot away from each other. The two pushed them as far away as possible. Not because of the awkwardness, but because both of them we're steaming at each other. Neither really knew what they we're mad about, but it felt good to be mad.

The suite had two nice bathrooms, several large closets, and was only a moments walk from the Sky Deck, and smoothie bar.

After moving into the rooms (London was thrilled she would get her own room) the two went back to the classroom. The wheel was about to be spun by Zach and London. Woody and Addison had already spun, and now Woody was getting paid $15 more a day. Zack grabbed the wheel, and spun hard.

"Legal trouble." Groaned Zack. "Oh no…"

"Don't worry!" London said brightly. "I'll just get a couple hundred of daddy's laywers to deal with it."

"Sorry London." Said Ms. Tutwiler. "You can't do that. You'll need to hire a lawyer from someone in this class."

"Cody." Zack said instantly.

"Alright." Said Ms. Tutwiler. "I think everyone's spun."

"I haven't." Maya said.

"Who are you married to anyway?" London asked her.

"No one." The other girl said, looking at the floor.

London didn't seem to care, so Maya came up and spun the wheel.

"Inheritance." Ms. Tutwiler said. "Lets see her…." The teacher grabbed the card. "You've inherited a position of work Maya. You'll be working with Zack at the smoothie bar."

Maya shrugged, it wasn't a bad spin like she thought it would be.

"Don't touch my Zacky." London warned Maya.

"Already have." Maya muttered.


	5. Chapter 5 Sushi Bar, Girl Fights, and Ba

**Chapter 5- Sushi Bar, Girl Fights, and **_**Back to December**_

**A/N- I know it took several months for this chapter to come along, see funny thing, Life got in the way, but I was speeding and accidently ran him over. Then I got sued and had to go to court… and well you get the picture. Promise I'll upload ever time I get the chance and Ill give you three or four chapters, PROMISE! Finally this is a chapter many of you have been waiting for. Get ready for Laya! (Yeah, new one! Woot! London + Maya) Plus the beginning of an age of Cailey. Oh and I know this is short but it's the first of three chapters I've written. Also I won't post the next chapter (after the three I'm submitting) till I get 10 reviews! So review and don't freak and chop my head off with a pocket-battle-axe. (Chapter joke, lol!)**

**Disclaimer- Any and all characters belong to DISNEY. Any resemblance they have to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Oh and Taylor Swift owns **_**Back to December **_**(but don't worry folks this is NOT A SONGFIC!) Owl City owns **_**If my Heart was a House**_**. I DON'T own Joe Hardy! Finally Apple has possession on the Ipod. Don't sue me? ****Please?****With cherries?****And whipped cream? ****Please? ****Grape Jelly?**

After class was over Ms. Tutwiler called Cody and Bailey back.

"Yes Ms. Tutwiler?" Bailey asked.

"Well Bailey your twins have finally arrived." Ms. Tutwiler said excitedly, leading them out the room. The two followed, until they came to the sky deck. There the two were greeted by the giggles of two baby girls. They had golden blonde hair, and light blue eyes, and sat side by side in a stroller. It was obvious they were twins. The strange thing was that there was a man with blond hair standing in front of them playing with them and making them laugh.

"Zack?" Bailey asked in disbelief.

"Huh?" Zack turned around, and turned scarlet. "Um….I'm not Zack…I'm….Joe…..Hardy?"

"Joe Hardy. Right." Cody said, "Wait a minute Zack you wouldn't know Joe Hardy, you haven't picked up a book….well ever! Have you been….reading?"

Zack stuttered for a moment, and then dove off the edge of the boat.

Everyone was else was speechless.

Then Bailey caught sight of the twin girls again and got right up in there faces. "Ohmygoshtheresocuuuute!" she squealed. The little girls laughed and reached for her hair. "Who's ARE they?"

"Yours. The couple they actually belong to was using the 24 hour baby sitting on the boat until _Zack _decided to caffeinate all the baby's milk bottles. After they all went hyper…"

Cody flinched. "So now we're a babysitting service?"

"Yeah, their yours twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Oh and also since the Sushi Bar guy quit Cody you'll be filling in for him."

"In the Aqua Lounge?"

"Yes Cody"

"YES!"

"Cody." Said Bailey. "Did you here that? WE HAVE KIDS!" She hugged him fiercely and he hugged her back. Tutwiler nodded her approval. "Well finally!"

"Huh?" Bailey said, pulling off of Cody. To excited to be angry she picked up one of the babies. "What are their names?"

"Anna and Haley." Tutwiler said, pointing at each twin. Bailey held Haley, rocking her gently back and forth. The baby cooed and reached up for Bailey.

"Um…." Said Cody "I guess we'll take them."

"YES!" shouted Tutwiler. "I just got out of babysitting for a MONTH! YEAH!" she ran off the Sky Deck.

Maya and Zack were working the smoothie bar sometime later, after Cody and Bailey had vacated the Sky Deck with their new twins. For once Zack had mopped up behind the bar and it was actually very clean. This was partly due to Maya refusing to go behind the bar until it was at least mildly clean.

"I'll have a super-enormous-gigantic-amazing-strawberry-super-mega-slushy." Said the random customer. Maya began to make his smoothie. After the customer went away satisfied Maya said, "Well Zack, our shift's almost over. What do you think we should do?" putting her arms around him. He kissed her lightly and said, "Well-"

"GASP!" shouted a voice. "Maya just kissed my husband!"

"Uh-oh." Maya said. There were footsteps as London Tipton ran away.

When Woody burst into London's room to steal diamonds to give to Addison he found London standing in the center of the room. Most of everything was in shreds. Bailey sure was lucky her stuff was in the Dolphin Suite, or it would all be destroyed.

"Woody!" London barked. "Come!"

Woody obediently walked over, and stood at attention. London reached into the purse hanging on her arm and pulled out something that looked like a pencil except it was all gray steel. She clicked a button on it and it expanded into a huge….

"Pocket battleaxe!" London said proudly. "Now I just need to see if it works!"

Woody screamed like a girl ran from the room.

Cody and Bailey sat on the two beds each feeding a baby from a bottle of milk. They'd moved the beds closer together so their new children could be closer. Anna wouldn't stop crying so Bailey had turned her Ipod on shuffle, and plugged in speakers. The two weren't speaking but both were feeling an inexplicable happiness.

As they sat there a song came on, _Back to December_ by Taylor Swift. Bailey began to sing, "So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. I go back to December all the time, turns out freedom made nothing but missing you wishing I realized what I had when you were mine." She looked at Cody and her eyes locked on his. He began to sing, "And I go back to December all the time." Music played, and both of them set the twins down. And stood together in the middle of the room. It was a magical moment. "These days I haven't been sleeping staying up playing myself leaving. When your birthday passed and I didn't call." They sung together, "When I think about summer, all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side, realized I loved you in the fall. Then the cold came the dark days where fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye…" The music kept playing but the didn't care. Bailey had tears in her eyes, and Cody's face was twisted in a grimace of pain.

"Bailey…." He said. "I'm….I'm sorry. It was stupid, the practice date with London. I should have known that no matter what _I _did, _you'd _make it perfect. I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"No." Bailey whispered through her tears, "_I'm _sorry. I over reacted. I understand you were scared of messing up. But Cody, I'll always love you, no matter what happens."

"So…were back together?"

"I think so." They hugged, and two had become one again.

"_Risk it all 'cause I'll catch you if you fall, wherever you go, if my heart was a house….You'd be home_"

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Also I realize Cody and Bailey didn't break up in December, but it fit the song. R&R!**

**Signed, **

**SilverLetters**


	6. Chapter 6 PocketBattleaxe 2011, Londo

**Chapter 6- **_**Pocket-Battleaxe **_**(™2011, London Tipton)**

**A/N- Yeah, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Cailey reunited, London attempting to behead Maya, a friend returning, Woody eating…..okay so that last one's kind of normal. Annnnnyway check this out!**

**Disclaimer- Any and all characters belong to DISNEY. Any resemblance they have to real persons, living or dead is purely coincidental. Pocket-Battleaxe is a trademark London Tipton, 2010**

**R&R!**

**Silver Letters**

"_Hello Maya." London said, a little to sweetly, a dangerous sparkle in her eye. "How are you?"_

_ Maya swore under her breath. She was in her cabin, that she shared with Addison, messing around on her computer, when who other than London Tipton barged into her room. She carried something that looked like a shotgun and it terrified Maya._

_ "You kissed my husband." London said dangerously, "YOU SHALL PAY!" suddenly she began to transform into some terrible beast! She opened her wide jaws, and-_

Maya shot directly up in bed, panting, sweating, and terrified. This was too much, now the girl didn't just haunt her day; she haunted her night as well.

The girl showered, and dressed then walked out onto the Sky Deck, to begin her shift on the smoothie bar. Zack wasn't there, since his shift didn't begin till 11. As Maya worked who came along except London. She wasn't carrying a shot gun, and she didn't have twelve rows of teeth, but she still looked pretty deadly.

"HEY!" she screamed at Maya, pulling a pen out of her pocket and clicking it. The elongated becoming the handle, and the top expanded becoming….

"Pocket-battleaxe!" London shrieked, racing towards her waving the thing above her head. Maya bolted. London chased after her, running up the stair case. Near her was a suit of armor, containing Zack who was preparing to play a prank on a defenseless passenger. She grabbed the sword from his hands, and turned to London.

"Bring it on." She said. London swung, but Maya parried, and so they went, back and forth, swords clashing angrily, smashing against each other.

This went on for several minutes, long enough for Zack to grab a chair, and some popcorn. As they were fighting a guy in a hooded sweatshirt came up and sat by Zack.

"Ooh, what's going on?" he asked, watching the girls.

"Oh just my girlfriend, and London Tipton fighting over me," Zack replied casually. About five seconds later you could see surprise register on his face. "Wait a minute do I know you?" he turned to the other boy.

The guy pulled down the hood on his sweatshirt.

"MARCUS?" Zack said. "What are you doing here man?" they pounded fists.

"Well since graduation is in a few weeks, I wanted to be back for it. I was also hoping London would go to Prom with me, but if she's in love with you I guess that's doomed."

"Actually she only thinks she is." Zack explained about the Marriage Project two. "So London and I don't have a son anymore. Plus since this time I have a really, long term relationship girlfriend the marriage project is kind of hard to do."

"So you're cheating on London with Maya?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well I guess London just needs a new husband!" Marcus said. "And I think I know just the guy."

"LONDON!" Marcus said. London turned and gasped.

"Marcus!" She dropped her battleaxe, and ran to give him a hug.

"Hey." Maya said, walking over. "Are you Little Little?"

"I was." Marcus said, "Marcus Little, I used to live on this boat."

"What are you doing here Marcus?" London asked.

"This." Marcus said. He grabbed a bunch of roses from some random passing server, who scowled, ("Aw man, not this idiot again…") and walked off.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Marcus asked.

"Of course I will Marcus! Yay me!" the walked off.

"Oh yeah, whatever!" Zack yelled after them, "Just abandon my completely! Sure!"

"I think you just got divorced." Maya commented.

"And I couldn't be happier about it." Zack said, giving Maya a hug.

"Cody?" it was Bailey, coming back from work for the day. Cody got off at the sushi bar before her, so she expected him to be taking care of the babies. She opened the door, and saw Cody sitting on the bed holding one of the babies, rocking it gently tears leaking down his face.

She rushed into the room. "Cody-kitten what's wrong?"

Without speaking Cody handed her a printed out sheet of paper.

**DEAR MR. MARTIN AND MRS. MARTIN,**

"They gave me your last name!" Bailey said, blushing, "Just like were married." She sighed wistfully.

**WE REGRET TO INFORM YOU THAT THE POSSESSION OF ANNA AND HALEY FAIRCHILD MUST COME TO AN END. YESTERDAY AT 4:15 PM A TRAGIC ACCIDENT OCCURRED, RESULTING IN MR. AND MRS. FAIRCHILD'S DEATHS. UNFORTUNETLY UNDER THE CONDITIONS OF THE WILL YOU MUST RELESE ANNA AND HALEY FAIRCHILD TO THEIR AUNT AND UNCLE. THEY WILL BE ARRIVING ON THE FIRST OF JUNE WHEN YOU ARE DOCKED IN BOSTON.**

**SINCERELY,**

**Sam Fisher**

**Harvard Legal Attorney**

**A/N- DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, this chapter was AWESOME to write. I'm not sure if this is the last chapter I'll write before I post again, but if it is I want 10 more reviews before I do it!**

**SilverLetters**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry to all of you who thought this was an update!**

**Okay, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I lost the password to my FanFiction account. Sadly that was connected to an old email account I didn't know the password for either. So after much hacking myself I have it back. **

**I WILL UPDATE TODAY! I am about to force myself to finish off this story. Thanks so much for all my reviewers! **

**SilverLetters**


End file.
